I cantthink of one at the moment
by DarkShadowAlchemist1
Summary: idk so far im still writing it I just have the bio uploaded rating will go up when story starts
1. Chapter 1

Name: Midnight Hallows

Height: 5'5

Hair color: black with dyed red bangs

body type: average

age:16

Bio: Keeps to herself when around people she does not know, Is obsessed with Deviantart[xd],random and happy when around friends,her favorite colors are purple,red,and black,only has 5 friends[so far :D],she skateboards,writes music,draws,and is a total outcast at school


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is my first Invader Zim story so tell me what you think xD so enjoy lawl oh sorry 4 the shortness the next chappie will be longer I promise I do not own invader zim though that would be awesome if I did :3

I walked down the empty hallways passing diffrent classrooms trying to find my new class.

My name is Midnight Hallows I just moved here from Orlando,Florida and im sixteen years old. My mom said I would make new friends moving here but I doubt it I was a total outcast at my old school so what makes her think it would be any diffrent here?

I glanced down at my class schedule seeing that I need to find room 411. I glanced up at the doors reading off the numbers, " 408,409,410, ah here it is 411." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds a shadow was cast on the door that looked like a snake it cracked open to reveal an old woman. "What do you want?" she asked with an evil tone. "Uh um im the new s-student that moved here from Florida" The presence of this woman was evil pure evil. "Im ms. bitters now Come in" she said slithering away from the door.

I walked in the classroom keeping my head down not facing anyone. "Class we have another doomed student introduce your self now". "Um okay" I stood in front of the class awkwardly and faced them the first thing that caught my eye was a green kid in the corner of the class and I noticed he was shooting a death glare towards a big headed kid 'wow this is weird already' I thought.

"Um im Midnight Hallows im 16 and I moved here from Orlando,Florida"I mumbled. ms. bitters pointed a finger to a kid sitting next to the green kid and the desk flipped sending the kid through the floor. "Midnight you will sit next to Zim now go". "Um okay?" I said unsurely. I waked to the desk and sat down setting my Transformers messenger bad next to the desk. then went off ranting about how doomed we all are. I then saw out the corner of my eye that Zim was staring at me. 'This is going to be a very weird school year' I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest and sluching down in my chair making my red bangs cover my eyes.

After about 30 minutes the bell finally rang and everyone headed to the cafeteria. I stood up and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and walked out the classroom not watching where I was going and ran into someone. "Hey watch it freak" I heard them say. I fell onto my butt and dropped my bag spilling everything out. "Ah great just great" I mumbled as I grabbed my Drawing pencils and notebook which had flung open spilling out some of my drawings of Jack Skellington and my cat Jazz. I quickly picked the drawings up and grabbed my mp3 before a taecher saw it.

"Here let me help you" the big headed boy from my class started helping me pick up all my crap. "Um t-thanks uh..." "Dib my name is Dib" he said handing me my fanfiction notebooks and my manga. "Thanks Dib" I said standing up and stuffing my notebooks and manga into my bag. "So your the new girl in my class Midnight right" he asked standing as well. "Y-yeah" I said looking at the ground. "Um do you know where the cafeteria is cause I don't" I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah" he said smileing. "Come on follow me" he said as he started towards the cafeteria and me following in suite. "So why did you move here from Florida?" Dib asked as we arrived at the cafeteria. "Hm oh uh I got into a fight at my school with this guy who kept calling my friends freaks cause they kept talking to me and I got pissed off and broke his leg,fractures his ribs and dislocted his shoulder" I said sheepishly.

Dib stared at me in disbelief. "You really did all that?" he asked surprised. "Yup" I said with a slight smile. "Wow never met a girl who could do that besides my sister" he stated with a laugh "Then you have to meet my friend Ronda she could hurt anyone she wanted" I said with a small smile as we walked towards a table that already had two occupants a girl with purple hair playing a gameslave and never taking her eyes off of it and the green kid Zim.

again sorry for the shortness the next chappie will be longer I promise ^_^


End file.
